ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Welcome! To My Decrepit Domicile
=Finding the metal strip= From the dialogue in the cutscene it seems like the moogle wants you to mine up the strip from somewhere, but where? My guess would be palborough mines and hes leading you back to the previous 3 areas. Calimar Lakshmi 00:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Palborough Mines: Confirmed in Palborough Mines. Seems to be 100% seeing as I mined up a pebble and the key item at the same time. Calimar Lakshmi 00:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) It's not 100%. I broke 3 pickaxes, then mined 10 pebbles, then mined nothing, then got a pebble + the key item. --Psepha 00:45, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Got it after 2 attempts. First broke my pick, second pulled up a pebble and key item. HadesDrayco 16:06, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Haruhigumi (talk) broke 4 pickaxe, got 8 ores, then finally the sturdy metal strip. Obtained the key item at F-6 of Floor 2. Ifrit's Cauldron: Confirmed in Ifrit's Cauldron. I got it on my first try breaking my pick digging up a flint stone and the steel strip key item. Zeruhn Mines: Square-Enix is really funny. 43 attempts - 8 broken pickaxes. Zeruhn Mines. --Starcade 09:22, 21 July 2009 (UTC) 10 attempts, 2 broken pickaxes. Confirmed. --Seryth 3:31, September 6 2009 (UTC) 1/69 using full inventory trick. --Dwolfwood 18:48, June 26 2016 (CT) Gusgen Mines: Definately not 100%. Took me 25 mining tries, 13 axes, and about 10~15min in Gusgen Mines ☆☆☆Tandem 01:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Confirmed. --Bluplanet 03:54, 25 July 2009 (UTC) 4th try. Broke pickaxe on each try. Chasuro Maze of Shakhrami: 12 Pickaxes... all broken, no key item >< --Bluplanet 03:18, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Yughott Grotto: Confirmed using the full inventory trick. Went through 11 pickaxes before getting the key item. --TimelessWind88 21:43, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Also confirmed using full inventory trick as well, lost 1 pickaxe and 19 tries before successfully mining up the Sturdy Metal Strip. --Toxsik 22:15, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Confirmed; About 100 tries and 33 broken pickaxes. --mexicanpeeler 13:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Tahrongi Canyon: 0/100 so far here with a full stack of broken pickaxe's. well... Tahrongi Canyon is not mining, but excavation, i doubt that this will work.--Gisselle 23:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) =Finding the rugged bark= Giddeus = Harvesting --Bluplanet 03:53, 25 July 2009 (UTC) The moogle makes it clear you have to harvest it from somewhere. My guess is back to Giddeus. Calimar Lakshmi 00:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Still no item in Giddeus. Going to try somewhere else. Calimar Lakshmi 01:08, 21 July 2009 (UTC) The rugged bark is not harvested. It is logged. It's possibly a translation error. --Baroness 01:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Items seem to have a higher obtain rate after getting cs for them as i was 0/68 on rugged bark. then 1/1 on it after getting CS.- Randierous If I'm not mistaken, these are Key Items, so likely you have to have gotten the CS. Nuilvian 09:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I was wrong, you can get any of the three Key Items as long as you're on this mission. I accidentally harvested instead of logged for the second item and got the third one. I also confirmed that all three can be obtained with a full inventory. --Nuilvian 11:45, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Buburimu Peninsula: It may not be possible to obtain the Rugged Tree Bark from Buburimu Peninsula. I broke 30 hatchets trying to get it here and know someone else who broke nearly as many while trying to farm the item here. I then went 1/15 (logging attempts, not # of hatchets) on getting it in Ghelsba Outpost and he went 1/3 in Jugner Forest. --Madranta 12:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) 0/100+ among 3 characters in Buburimu Peninsula, I'm seconding the notion that it cant be obtained there. It took a while in Zeruhn, but not that long.--Nynja 14:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) 0/76 in Buburimu Peninsula myself, went to look at this page to see if anyone else had as terrible a luck. Considering putting down that it is not a viable location on main page. Vail 16:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC) 0/50 in Buburimu Peninsula here too. Went to Jugner Forest and got it on the 3rd try without getting the CS for the bark first. So you can get all 3 items beforehand as long as you are on the mission Akeda 21:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Spent about an hour and ten minutes in Buburimu Peninsula trying to get the log with no success. However, moved to Ghelsba Outpost and got it in my first three minutes. I've also only gotten the CS for the strip of metal. --Xenoflame 23:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Jugner Forest: Just to add to my previous comment, on my same three characters, I went 1/2 EACH when I relocated to Jugner. I think based upon these testimonials, it should be safe to say that you cant obtain the item in Buburimu.--Nynja 22:21, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ok had this on the main page where people would actually see it but some people are anal and erased it. You can get rugged tree bark in Yhoator and Yuhtunga Jungles from trees there. It is alot faster then then waiting or fighting over loggin points in areas closer to town. :The article states: "any original or Rise of the Zilart area". It is not necessary to provide a list of certain areas just because they might be low traffic: it should be obvious that they are, and the traffic problem will not be an issue after a few weeks.-- 00:14, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Okay just got this in Jugner Forest 1/2 after going 100+ and 10 broken hatchets in Ghelsba Outpost, also was 3rd in order. Full inventory trick here as well. --Toxsik 00:03, 28 July 2009 (UTC) 1/2 using the full inventory trick. --Dwolfwood 19:40, June 26, 2016 (CT) Ghelsba Outpost: Confirmed obtained by Logging here. --Bluplanet 03:36, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Confirmed using the full inventory trick. I went through 2 hatchets before getting the rugged tree bark. --TimelessWind88 22:07, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Confirmed using the full inventory trick. Fill up your inventory so you can't obtain an item and just continually try to farm the same Logging Point. Didn't lose a single hatchet -- User:Zamphire 06-27-2011 Yhoator Jungle: Confirmed obtained by Logging here. If you're a whm this is a real quick trip. --Kaivalya 22:00, 25 July 2009 (UTC) East Ronfaure: Confirmed obtained by Logging here. 1 broken hatchet. 4 attempts with the full inventory trick before I got it. -- Anivy 16:44, 21 Dec 2009 (UTC) =Finding the Savory Roast= Confirmed by harvesting in West Saruta. --Baroness 01:07, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Recofirmed in West Saruta, and it IS possible to obtain the key item prior to being asked for it by the moogle. Although, you probably need to have the quest wholeheartedly flagged. 28 harvests, broke 2 sickles took 25 mins. --Tandem 02:21, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Rereconfirming in West Sarut, with full inventory it took me 104 harvests and one broken sickle to get the key item. It is also possible to obtain all three of the key items at the same time before returning to Inconspicuous Door for the first time. --Runninwolf 02:30, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Got it 1/2 in West Sarutabaruta using the full inventory trick. Didn't lose any sickles. You DO NOT have to go back to the moogle in Upper Jeuno after getting each item. --TimelessWind88 22:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) 1/143 in West Sarutabaruta. Thank goodness for the full inventory trick. Didn't lose any sickles either. lol Raos 09:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Confirmed in Giddeus, 1/11 harvesting with full inventory. --FFXI-Guppy 19:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Confirmed in Giddeus as well, 1/21 with full inventory trick. Also did this one 2nd. --Toxsik 23:55, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Using full inventory trick, I failed in West Sarutabaruta after 25 tries...I moved to Giddeus and found the key item after 7 tries! --Missangie 00:37, March 30, 2010 (UTC) 1/92 using full inventory trick. --Dwolfwood 19:31 June 26, 2016 (CT) =Full Inventory= While having full inventory you can still HELM and get the items without breaking the tools. source: http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/forum.html?forum=10;mid=1248150318290195281;num=1;page=1 Just tested this mining with a full inventory in Gusgen. You can still break tools this way, but at least you won't have to chase down a new mining point every time. --IKMahdi 07:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Note on full inventory: My friends and I discovered that you can only get key item on "unable to log/harvest/mine" attempts with full inventory. Using this as a basis, it is unwise to wear HELM gear while obtaining them with a full inventory. Just thought I would let others know our findings. Vail 16:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : I got both the roast and wood on 'full inventory' attempts and not on 'unable to log' attempts. Akeda 21:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : Likewise, I got the sturdy metal strip right after a "You cannot carry anymore items. Your inventory is full." message. --TimelessWind88 21:46, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I got all three of mine on a full inventory notice.--Rikimarueye 05:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I got all three of my key items off a full inventory also. I used 1 pick, 1 hatchet and 1 sickle too - breaks either --//GANiMANTalk 22:26, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Order at which it must be done Does anybody know whether or not you can farm all three items even if the moogle has only instructed you to find one? :Yes, you can. --Kyrie 13:17, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :I can confirm this. I went to Yughott Grotto to mine up the metal strip, then started logging in Ghelsba Outpost immediately after and got the rugged bark. --TimelessWind88 22:06, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Results Another mission another hour on nin/blm. This time, I just bought 3 stacks of each required material. I took the advice from here and headed toward sandy to get my first two items. :1/7(singles) on wood in the fort. :1/21(singles) on metal in the grotto. :1/11(singles) on roast in giddeus after finally doing the full inventory trick. Good luck y'all! --Pyerzuka 02:15, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Just gathered these key items...here are my results: 1/1 on the metal strip in Gusgen Mines 1/7 on the wood in Jugner Forest 1/84 on the lamb roast in West Saruta I only lost a pickaxe and a sickle... --Enrei 16:56, 22 July 2009 (UTC) = Blue coral key reward issue = I didn't received the Blue coral key item once i completed that mission for first time. Is it normal ? --Lobby 11:05, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :GM confirmed me that is a known issue, and won't be able to give key item to player when problem will be solved, probably will have to redo the mission.--Lobby 13:14, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not 100% sure, but I don't think the Blue Coral Key is a reward for completing the mission. However if you give them to the Goblin in Port Jeuno he'll give you the key. --User:Chilloa The Coral Key is a reward for gathering the 3 key items again and trading them to the goblin in Upper Jeuno, Squintrox Dryeyes. The reward for the mission itself is simply the next mission >.> Kresa 4*6*10 8:39am EST * I made the error of not reading properly what do do after I got all 3 key item. I exanged them for a Blue Coral Key with Squintrox Dryeyes. Now I can't get again any of the key items anymore and Moogle is still asking for them. Stuck in this quest. Called GM. --Atilas - Asura 16:49, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ** Wrote a post on FFXI Forum and finaly got a Key Item after 1/221 tries using full inventory. What a boring quest for a unlucky man like me ! --Atilas - Asura 00:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC)